


Momentum

by quodpersortem



Category: MasterChef (TV) RPF, MasterChef Australia (TV) RPF
Genre: Bromance, Love, M/M, This is not my fault, it is ben and andy's fault, masterchef love, shhhh, so please stop it boys, tattoos are love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/quodpersortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NC-17. Or well, not quite yet but part two will be. My one huge weakness is first-time fics so this is one of those. And dear god these boys just hit all the right spots for me. I won't spoil anything else though, so just start reading and I hope you'll enjoy it <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When they travel to Italy, Andy is nervous and Ben has to calm him down on the airplane. He almost starts to hyperventilate as they’re moving up from the landing track, until Ben tells him he might as well compare it to a rollercoaster ride. Then it’s fine.

Within fifteen minutes from then, Ben falls asleep. He doesn’t notice that Deb is sick into a bag Kylie holds up for her, or that Beau and Wade are sampling the airplane’s food and tell everyone else about its shortcomings, or that his head drops to Andy’s shoulder and drools onto Andy’s shirt.

In fact, Ben doesn’t notice much of the flights at all. In Singapore they don’t leave the airport and although it’s impressive, Ben has seen it before. Andy isn’t sitting next to him when they go to London, and when they are there it’s a dreary grey day which means he’d rather go back onto a plane and to sleep. Once back in the air, it isn’t until bright sunlight is shining into his eyes and someone is poking his side rather tickle- and painfully that he wakes up properly.

“Look at that, mate,” Andy says, barely able to keep the excitement out of his voice. When Ben looks out of the tiny airplane window, he sees a sea--the Mediterranean sea he supposes--and a mass of land that looks distinctly un-Australian.

“That Italy?” he says, and he knows that he’s probably stating the obvious but he wants to know for sure.

“Yeah,” Andy beams, and Ben’s heart makes a little jump in his chest. “Europe.”

-

Italy, no matter how gorgeous it sounds, isn’t a holiday. The first days they’re slaving away and it isn’t until the third day there that they get some breathing space. They spend the evening together, cooking easy food the judges would probably frown upon and trying to guess what the Italians on the telly are saying.

Ben is one of the first to go to bed. He’s knackered and they‘ll have to be up early again tomorrow. After his shower, he doesn’t bother to put on his PJs, Italy is too warm for that. The first two nights he’s had to get up in the middle of the night to get out of them.

He dozes on and off for a while, then wakes up when Andy enters the room. From the sound of it he’s had a few glasses of wine, probably along with some tapas, but he thankfully isn’t noisy enough to be hungover tomorrow. Ben stays still in bed and doesn’t open his eyes when he hears Andy brush his teeth, or undress, or get under the light linen sheets as well.

For a while it’s quiet in the room. Right when he’s about to drop off to sleep again, a sound catches his attention. He tries to breathe quietly and listens if it will repeat itself. There it is again. The rustle of sheets, Andy’s breathing going a little off every now and then--Ben’s heart skips a beat when he realises that he recognises the sounds.

He swallows, then wonders if it’s his imagination when it stays quiet for another while, but then there it is again. The sheets are rustling, and when Ben doesn’t move, Andy seems to be picking up on speed and moans a little as he does so.

God. Andy must think he’s asleep. Ben can feel heat soaring through his body, his heart hammering in his chest. His cheeks are turning red, he knows it and is grateful that he’s facing the wall and not Andy.

It’s all good and fine, he supposes. They are both grown men, and though neither of them are teenagers, they have their urges. It’s just that this is Andy, and Andy is already doing weird things to Ben’s guts and this sets him off completely. He has to bite his lower lip to keep himself from making any sound as he shifts to lay on his stomach. His erection is pressing into the mattress, and he’d give just about anything to be able to gyrate against it. Maybe he doesn’t even need to. Maybe he can get off by just listening to Andy, whose hand keeps moving against the sheet constantly now. Small groans keep erupting from his side of the bed and Ben wonders how close he is, how he looks, how he must be biting on his tongue or on his lip as well to stay quiet.

Then Andy moans out loud once and stills immediately after. So does Ben.

“Ben?” Andy says from the dark. His voice is hoarse, thick with arousal, and all blood Ben had left in his brain races down to his cock.

“It’s okay,” he says, shifting a little and God that does feel good. “Just. We’re two grown men, yeah. We have urges.” He closes his eyes, horrified at how awkward that just came out.

Andy could go to the bathroom to finish and he probably knows that. Ben isn’t saying it though. He doesn’t want him to. He wants to keep listening, he wants to urge Andy on, he wants to hear him come. Ben knows he’s an egoistical and probably creepy bastard for wanting all that, but he does. His heart is still beating crazily fast, even when Andy seems to just want to fall asleep the next five minutes, and his erection is by no means going down.

He does it almost on reflex, moving his own hand down to his cock. The first few strokes are experimental, quick, but he gets into it very quickly and soon he’s moving so fast he knows that Andy can hear it and will know what Ben is doing. Ben doesn't care--if anything, it turns him on. At the same time he keeps listening to what Andy is doing, carefully, because this isn’t just about himself getting off. This is him telling Andy that it’s okay, that they’re at this level of comfort, that apparently it is okay for two mates to get off in the same room and at the same time.

It isn’t long before he can hear Andy jerk off again as well. Though Ben isn’t entirely surprised, he still lets out a sigh of relief. Andy sighs as well, then moans, in which return Ben speeds up his hand and groans too. It becomes a rhythm, almost. One of them will make a sound, or a move, and the other will push it a little further, and that way they are quickly steering each other to the brink of orgasm.  
Ben thinks of Andy’s hands must be moving on Andy’s dick, and of how those hands would feel on his own dick, and he listens to the moans and slick sounds of skin lubricated with precome. His underwear has formed a wet patch at the front, which makes it stick to his skin. Normally he doesn’t like that but today he doesn’t care. Instead he curses, then his balls tighten and he doesn’t want to come yet but it happens. His semen spurts into his pants, soaking them with sticky goo, while he groans and thrusts his hips forwards uncontrollably.

Behind him, he can hear Andy lose it as well in a long stretched groan, a shudder, after which he goes quiet--both in sound and movement.

He doesn’t say anything when he tries to wipe off most of the semen with his underwear, nor when he pulls off his pants and cleans himself up a little more before turning to face Andy. Andy is looking at him already, wide-eyed and flushed.

They stay quiet after that, too. Ben isn’t sure what he can say without ruining tonight, and he does not want to push Andy into anything he doesn’t want--because Ben wants _so much_. Yet, Andy falls asleep with Ben still watching him and doesn’t seem particularly fussed about that.

And Ben, Ben thinks that maybe he should be allowed to let his hopes up after all.

-

On the planes back to Australia, Andy lets Ben drool on his shoulder again and this time, when he complains about it to the other contestants, Kylie tells him that it’s Ben’s profession of love for Andy.

He doesn’t tell Ben that, of course, because that would be ridiculous--that’s also his answer to Kylie.

Yet. If only.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All sex, all the time. With some angst at the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd for now. I'll give it another read-over tomorrow/during the weekend to sift out any major mistakes but honestly, feel free to point out anything you dislike/mistakes/etc.

Ben tries not to mention anything to Andy during the next week or so. It’s a good thing they are too busy to hang out together anyway. All relaxation they get is with other people—to watch football with Beau and Kylie, to cook with the others, to eat with everyone around their large table that suddenly has a lot of space left as people are leaving almost every other day.

Then. When they have a day off, Andy announces that he’ll be seeing his family and then meets up with a girl in the evening. Ben knows who she is and he knows what they’ll do.

He won’t admit this to anyone but he feels sick to his stomach at that. He wants Andy to come to him and ask if he’s fine with it so he can say that no, he is not. But Andy has his own life and apparently Ben doesn’t fit in with that, after all—or at least not the way he wants to.

Ben doesn’t do anything the day off. Beau raises an eyebrow at him and Ben just shakes his head, then opens a cooking book and pretends to be very engrossed in it.

Andy comes back the next morning, smelling of girl and sex and Ben avoids him until he’s had a shower and smells like _Andy_ again.

Then he ends up in the pressure test and Andy keeps shouting at him and strangely, that does help him. Not so much in the sense that he finally hurries up, but definitely in the way of keeping his focus, even if he gets a little annoyed with him at some point. 

It feels good to be hugging Andy again when he makes it back to the house, better than having cooked the best dish—he was just _so_ sure he could pull that off. 

In bed, that night, Beau and Andy are talking about girls while Ben is pretending to be asleep. He doesn’t want to listen, doesn’t want to know that Andy is sleeping around with girls, no matter whether they are in a relationship or not. He knows that what he has with Andy is just a friendship, and that he has no reason to feel jealous or even betrayed by Andy, but he _does_.

At some point, he can hear Andy get up and leave the room.

“Ben?” Beau asks then, and Ben realises that he mightn’t have done a very good job at pretending to sleep, twisting and turning the way he was.

“Yeah,” he replies.

“The two of you will be fine,” Beau replies. “Don’t worry.”

“We are fine,” Ben responds, because Beau doesn’t know what he feels for Andy, does he?

Beau hums and then Andy gets back and they all agree they have to go to sleep now. Tomorrow will be dangerous for all three of them, and Ben is nervous.

-

When Beau is gone, Andy doesn’t mention girls once. There are touches, too, which do nothing to ease Ben's confusion. When he’s cooking in the house’s kitchen, Andy sneaks up on him and puts a hand on his shoulder or on his back, and every little touch sends Ben’s heart racing.

To relax for a while, they go up to the gym so they can talk in private. They bring back memories of what their lives were like and then discuss all the things that are going to change. Ben jokes at Andy that they should share the prize money if one of them wins and Andy gives him a strange look for a second before laughing as well and agreeing that yes, they definitely should.

Then at the end of the evening, when they’re getting ready for bed, Ben sees how Andy is still nervous—the way he moves, the tension in his shoulders, everything about him screams that he needs something to let go of it all and Ben acts without thinking.

He puts both of his hands to Andy’s shoulders to maybe give him a little massage, but in return Andy turns around and grabs his arms. It turns into playful jousting, a wrestling match in which no one gets hurt, until Andy finally manages to win from Ben after he makes a stupid mistake. Andy and sits down on top of him, holding Ben’s arms on both sides of his body with his weight so Ben has no place to go.

“I bet you thought you’d win, yeah,” Andy laughs at him and Ben smirks.

“If that bed hadn’t been there I would definitely have gotten you to the ground far earlier, mate, so don’t worry,” he says. 

He wriggles a little, trying to see if he can break free, but Andy shifts and clamps his legs together and then his bum is shoving against Ben’s crotch and fuck, no, that’s _not_ good. Ben freezes as he can feel himself getting hard, his heart kicking into the next gear with Andy still on top of him and probably able to _feel_ this.

“Andy, mate,” he says, trying to keep his voice from trembling. Andy just looks down at him, expression blank as if he doesn’t understand what is going on. Good. “Will you get off me now?”

“I didn’t think you’d give up that easily!” Andy laughs and settles back comfortably and there is more pressure on Ben’s crotch now and no, fuck, no way he can get away from this now. He watches on as Andy’s eyes open in a way he would normally describe as ‘comically’ but that seems so, so wrong now.

Ben knows Andy can feel his erection. Hell, he probably knows it’s because of _him_ , why else could it be?

“Ben?” Andy asks, and his voice is a little rough which throws Ben off. It doesn’t make sense. Andy should be jumping off him, he should either be yelling that he is a pervert lusting over his best mate, yell that he is seeing a girl and is straight, or walk off without saying anything. Instead, he stays. Ben remembers that night in Italy and more feelings wash over him and fuck, he’s getting harder.

“Yeah.” It’s meant to sound like he is responding to his name, but instead it sounds like he confirms to Andy that yeah, he’s hard for his mate.

Then Andy leans forward, so Ben can feel his breath on his face. He moves his legs so he’s atop of Ben and it’s not until then that Ben feels that Andy is hard too, that he realises what exactly is going on.

“Fuck,” he whispers and Andy grins before pushing his mouth against Ben’s while gyrating his hips against Ben’s at the same time.

Then they’re kissing properly and Ben’s hands find their way to Andy’s back, pushing between the soft shirt and Andy’s sweaty skin. Their teeth clash and Andy is pushing all of his body up against Ben, creating friction between them, delicious, hard, _more_.

He has to push against Andy’s chest to break the kiss so he can pull off Andy’s shirt, and then he’s sitting up, just pushing his mouth against skin he’s wanted to taste for so long and now he finally can. His fingers are mapping Andy’s back, his arms, and when they are done for now, they move down until he can push them in Andy’s shorts. He squeezes because that is what he is used to, it's what he did with girls, and it has an effect on Andy as well because he starts to groan and clutches at Ben’s pecs. 

Then Andy is pulling at Ben’s shirt as well and Ben allows him to take it off in one fluid motion. They’re pressing together after that, skin against skin, lips against lips, Ben's hand slipping beyond the elastic waistband of Andy’s trousers until he feels—

Warmth. Heat. Sweat. He moves his finger down a little and puts some pressure to Andy’s hole in response to which he moans out loud, his head thrown back and his eyes almost-closed. Ben swears he can feel Andy shudder. Then he’s back on Ben and moving faster than before, seemingly intent on getting off and doing so _now_.

“Take off your trousers,” he whispers in Ben’s ear, still gyrating against him. “Please.” Andy’s voice is hoarse and lower than Ben has ever heard him speak before but God, he lifts his hips to comply with Andy’s wishes before he has even finished talking.

Andy leans back when Ben shoves his jogging trousers down first, and moves off him when Ben has to kick them off. He puts a curious hand to the bulge in Ben’s pants, which Ben knows must be damp already. 

“Fucking hell,” he whispers, licks his lips, and then gives a few experimental strokes through the fabric.

“I can take them off too,” Ben tells him, a little out of breath, and Andy just looks at him wide-eyed again and nods. 

Ben knows Andy is watching when he pulls down his pants, slowly revealing his erection. When it’s not under pressure of his pants anymore, his cock jumps back against his stomach and Andy closes his eyes and puts a hand between his own legs to give himself a squeeze. Ben grabs his wrist.

“Let me do that for you, yeah?” he says and then Andy shoves down his trousers and pants at once, revealing the dark V of hair, his erection firm between his legs, the tip of it already glistening with pre-come. 

It’s a bit of a shock to feel another man’s naked body pressing into his own skin when Andy moves back over him. Ben is used to the soft curves of a woman, of the swell and press of breasts against his chest and wetness against his thigh. Instead, he gets hard muscle wherever he puts his hands to, and a harder dick pressing into his leg.

What surprises him most, is how natural it feels.

They kiss again and as they do, they try to get closest to each other as possible. Hands are everywhere, mouths wander off to cheekbones and necks, and eventually Ben can’t stand it any longer and circles Andy’s cock with his own hand. After a few strokes during which he can feel his own erection against his thumb, he takes both of their cocks in one hand, stroking the both of them at the same time so he can feel Andy move against him, feel how Andy’s cock is dripping with pre-come much like his own, he can feel the tremble in his mate’s body as he thrusts into Ben’s hand.

“Fuck,” Andy whispers above him, still thrusting—and dear God, that does feel good for Ben as well, the extra friction, the extra lubrication.

Ben moans back at him, his other hand wrapped around Andy’s waist as he still wants to keep him close.

“Benny,” Andy then says, his breath halting for a moment as his hips make shocking moments, “fuck, fucking hell,” he mutters into the sweaty skin of Ben’s neck as Ben can feel Andy come all across his stomach, his hand, his own dick, thick and stringy strands. “Go on,” he keeps telling Ben then, “come on,” as he wriggles his own hand between their bodies as well and entwines his fingers with Ben’s, still moving on Ben's own dick.

“We’ll get some-“ Andy kisses him, “some lube, tomorrow maybe, or later, or-“

“Fuck yeah,” Ben agrees before kissing him again, and with Andy’s tongue still in his mouth and the slickness of his waste along with the thought of something _more_ like this later on, is more than enough to tip him over the edge.

He comes with the head of his dick pressed firmly against Andy’s stomach, spilling between the both of them, and it seems to go on forever until finally the last contractions fade away and he can still his hand and, with that, Andy’s.

Andy collapses on top of them, and the feeling of semen rubbing between their stomachs feels terrible but Ben doesn’t want to get up quite yet.

“Andy?” he asks instead, and Andy’s reply comes from next to his face, muffled by either his skin or the carpet.

“Yeah?”

“How long have you-?” 

“Ages,” Andy replies as he pushes himself up a little. “And you?”

“Same,” Ben grins and then brings up a hand to cup Andy’s face. “You happy?”

“Very,” Andy smiles back as he nuzzles into Ben’s hand. “You smell like cock,” he tells Ben then.

Ben bursts out in laughter. “You can’t tell me you don’t like that, mate,” he replies, and Andy starts to laugh as well.

“I guess not, no. But man, we _are_ disgusting right now.” 

“Yeah,” Ben agrees, “definitely."

And okay, maybe it isn’t too clever of them to take a shower in the same bathroom at the same time, and maybe any of the others in the house will realise what just took place in their room, but for now Ben doesn’t really give one flying fuck about that because he gets to see Andy naked and that’s all he really cares about. For now.

(Later, they will not be living in the Masterchef house anymore and plan their Mexican restaurant, and Andy will shyly ask him if they are in a relationship now, in return to which Ben shall blush and say that “yeah, we probably are, mate”. He’ll also tell Andy that he really likes him, after which he is to wrap an arm around Andy’s shoulder. Andy will say, “same, mate,” and steal a kiss from him before leaning into the touch and daydreaming some more about a place of their own.)

 

L’end


End file.
